Tortured Soul
by yaznations
Summary: Just read and find out


_There was a teenaged girl just coming home from school._

"_Hey Kagz you going to be okay you've been out of it all day"_

"_Y-yeah I'm fine see you later" Kagome went into her house. Her friend wasn't blind she could tell that something was wrong with kagome but decided not to prey. Kagome will open up when ready that's the one thing you could always be sure of._

_Kagome got in the house and let go of a breath that she had not known that she was holding. She did not know why but she has been having this horrible feeling all day. Like something bad was just waiting around the corner. She tried to shake it off as she went to her parent's room to say what's up. On her way to the room she heard a gun shot. At first she just stud there frozen then forced herself to run down the hall to the room. Just as she got to the room she heard another gun shot. She hesitated at the door frightful of what she might see. She finally gathered enough courage and opened the door. _

_The scene before her eyes was so chaotic if took her a minute to fully register what was happening. Her mother laid on the floor bloodied there was blood on the walls. Her father lay on the floor next to her mother lifeless. There was a guy with a gun standing above her parents. He has such menacing demeanor, just stud there with a smile that sent chills down her spine. She had tears running down her face. Why? Why was this happening? Why would he do this? She had not known she said it out loud when the man snickered and said._

"_Because they were home" then suddenly the gun was pointed at her "can't have any witnesses" Kagome began hyperventilating then there was a white light and…_

BEEP BEEP BEEP SMACK

Kagome arose with a sweat soaked body. It had been years since this event happened and two years since she last had this dream. Why had is suddenly come back?

Kagome look at the clock it was 7:00 am time for her to get ready for school. She washed up put on under garments then black skinny pant leg jeans, a large band shirt and a hoody. She grabbed her keys left out the door and headed for starbucks and got her favorite coffee. Then headed for the hell on earth called school, since she was new, she got kicked out of her other, she had to go to the front office. She parked her car plugged in her headphones and was off. She ignored every remark people made at her wither good or bad all was bad to her. She got to the front office got her schedule, locker and books. She was almost at her locker (a.n. she used a map…she was not about to walk around like a dumbass) when someone walker into her. If it wasn't for her good balance she would be were her books are…on the floor.

"Yo dip shit watch where you're going" Kagome said this while trying to control her anger. She just hated when people bumped into her.

"Ay bitch who the hell you think you're talking to" Said this not so bad looking no scratch that this hot guy squiring up to her. If there is one word kagome hates it has to be bitch. She was really having a problem controlling her tamper. So she took a deep breath then started to collect her books.

"look never mind let me just go to my locker" Kagome was going to her locker and was right there cooled down even until he said

"Awe don't go crying to your mother now"

That did it an image of her dead mother flashed in her head and her anger hit a climax. She only saw red she had a lot of pint up energy that needed to be released, any locker that was open violently closed. She marched up to the kid that insulted her and tapped him on the shoulder. Her turned to her and she smiled politely at him the punched him in the face. This was not a light little punch either it was a, you will go flying into the wall punch. Which is where he is now satisfied she turned put her books in her locker and went to first period. She was so happy that she hadn't even noticed how quite everyone was. First period was math so she went to the back and slept through the whole period. It wasn't like she was going to miss anything she has a 4.0 which for a senior is great, so first and second, science, flew by fast. Then it was time for the second most exciting class of the day art. Kagome is great at art in fact she is going to pursue a career in the Art field she just didn't know what she was going to do yet. Kagome went into the class not knowing the dangers of it.

Til Next time


End file.
